


No Use In Fighting

by Dicey101



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Durincest, Fiki, Fili and Kili, M/M, fili x kili, kili and fili - Freeform, kili x fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicey101/pseuds/Dicey101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili get in a fight, then get put in the same bag by the trolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Use In Fighting

As the day started coming to a close, the band of dwarves (and one hobbit) started getting tired. They had no idea where Gandalf had wondered off to, so they decided to camp in the woods for the night.  
Fili or Kili would always get first watch, but on this night, they fought over who went first. They were both very angry and frustrated and very fatigued.  
“Kili,” Fili hissed through his teeth, “I always go first.”  
“That is such a lie!” Kili shouted at his brother. They were about to start throwing punches, when Thorin cut through their scrapping. “That’s enough!” he boomed. “You two are fighting like children!”  
Kili and Fili shot each other hateful glances. Their uncle sighed and rolled his eyes. “Now the both of you are on first watch. Take care of the ponies you blubbering fools,” and with that he was off towards the rest of the group.  
When Thorin was out of sight, Fili slapped Kili upside the head. “Ohhh, I’m gonna...” Kili said as he pounced on his brother and they went tumbling down a small hill.  
Fili groaned as Kili landed on top of him, and they immediately started roughing each other up. They didn’t say it, but neither of them wanted to really hurt the other.  
Very soon they heard loud romping up the hill they had fallen down. They swore at each other a few times as they got up to investigate.  
When they finally clambered up the hill, brushing the dried leaves and dirt from their clothes, they counted the ponies. Two were missing.  
“Look what you did Fili!” Kili shouted at the other. Fili just grimaced.  
Soon, Bilbo came scrambling into the clearing where the brothers stood, confused and disappointed in themselves. Bilbo, Fili, and Kili searched for the ponies, and eventually came to a large bonfire, with trolls sitting all around.  
Bilbo tried his best to free the ponies as Kili and Fili went back to get the others. Eventually, the trolls were putting half the dwarves on spits to roast, and the other half in brown, scratchy bags.  
Of course, the feuding brothers were placed in one bag, face to face.  
“Perfect, I’m going to die and the last thing I’m going to see is big, fat, stinking trolls,” Kili spat at his brother.  
“Oh so you’re blaming this on me?” Fili asked angrily, Kili didn’t answer.  
“Well, you shouldn’t be complaining. The last thing I have to see before I die is you.”  
This seemed to really hurt Kili, his expression changed, and he quickly closed his eyes, a small tear running down his cheek. “I don’t want to look at you.” Kili said, his voice a whisper.  
It hit Fili like a tone of bricks. His brother was the most important thing in his entire world, and they had gotten in a fight over something so stupid. And now they were going to die hating each other.  
“Oh god Kili...” Fili broke down, “I’m so sorry... you mean the world to me and ...” Fili lost his words, his voice breaking.  
“And now we’re going to die.” Kili finished for him.  
Fili and Kili moved closer together in their sac and pressed their foreheads together. “I’m sorry too.” Kili said.  
The brothers felt the bag being lifted up, and they closed their eyes and braced themselves for death. “I love you..” Fili whispered, “I love you so much.”  
Just then Gandalf burst through the bushes and let the sunlight through, turning the trolls to stone.  
As soon as Kili and Fili were out of the itchy bag, Kili jumped into his brothers arms and didn’t let go for the rest of the day.  
The two dwarf brothers never fought after that, but if they did, it would always end in one of them pulling the other close and kissing him, and all would be well.  
 


End file.
